Cloud 9
by DX brigade
Summary: Lately, blossoming talent Aomine Daiki was bored the hell out of himself. Little did he know, that a short stay at Cloud 9 would be enough to reignite the fire inside him. AoKse set in Teiko days.
1. Part 1

**CLOUD 9**

 **Author's note:** **this is just a story I thought up while I was bored. This is AoKise set in Teiko is a oneshot divided in two parts.**

 **Part one**

Aomine's POV

A friendly match somewhere in Kyoto. "Time's up !" the referee whistles. Finally... " Players of both teams please gather ! 32 points vs 116 , the winner of this match is Teiko ! Line up ! " I looked at the faces of our opponents, some of them were crying but I also received some hateful , I swallowed a chuckle but failed to cancel a smirk that didn't go unnoticed.

" Hey you, are you mocking us ? " One of the players yelled at me. "So, do you have a problem with it ?" I spat back. "Yeah you should respect us !" " Pfff, I snorted, I will respect you when you will be a match for us" " You-" the bastard grabbed my shirt. I was still unimpressed. " I hate little arrogant shits like you, I will teach you to respect us" He raised his fist " Come," I provoked him," I will kick your-" "Daiki, enough " Akashi intervened.I was gonna reiterate my provocation but the icy look Akashi gave me calmed me down quite a bit. "Please excuse the rude behaviour of my teammate, he is hot-headed. As his captain, I beg your pardon" The asshole sighed and let me go " Hmmpf okay, I will let it slide for this time". He looked at me, then added " You got lucky for today jackass !" to which I flipped him off. "Daikiiii..." Akashi warned. I waved my hand in the air " yeah, yeah, sorry". It was better to leave it at that, not that I was really scared of our captain, just that this silly argument was pointless.

That guy was probably a sempai, that tried to save the face of its teams despite having been crushed at home. Their basketball club was strong but it was no match for us. Seriously... why did Akashi insisted in coming here ? In the locker room, Akashi and Satsuki lectured me about my supposed "immature" also explained me that Todou middle school was also infamous for its fighting and ruthless delinquents and so I shouldn't 'start a fight with them'. I didn't argue, there was no point in arguing against both of them when they teamed up againt me. Ugh, I dreaded the punishment Akashi prepared for me when we get back to our training camp.

" Say, Akashichi ! " chirped Kise " How about you give us our day off ? " Midorima pushed up his glasses "Are you serious ? We are not here to play " " Come on..." he pouted. " We are in Kyoto for God's sake. They are so many things to do beside training and we are the strongest anyways, it's not like one day off training is gonna kill us." "Well,you have a point for the day off. Do what you want for the afternoon. " "Yeees ! Thank you (in english) Akashichi" "Hmmpf , Kise really acts like a kid" said Midorima. " Yes.. a kid really" I added. I didn't show it but I was relieved that my punishment was postponed for a day. " So what is everyone is gonna do ?" Kise asked excitedly. " There are some castles, I want to visit " Akashi explained. "Let me go with you" Midorima proposed. "What about you Kurokocchi ?" I almost jumped. It's so easy to forget he is there. "Hmmm I guess I will go with Midorima and Akashi" he answered. " Then, can I come with you? " Satsuki asked blushing. "You're welcolme Momoi-san." _Tetsu_... he was good at hiding his emotions but I know that he was depressed lately, that and he was avoiding me. I clenched my fists, I miss him and yet I didn't have the courage to face him yet. " Say Aomine, how about we go together to Maji's ? I am starving" Kise asked it got me out of my gloomy thoughts "Ah yeah" I answered lamely. " Mine-Chin, Kise-chin count me in too, I 'm hungry ~~" Murasakibara exclaimed. "Yeah let's go !" Kise chirped. I will never understand where all of Kise's radiant energy comes from. "Seriously, what's the point of visiting Kyoto if it's to eat at a fastfood ?" Midorima remarked. "It's still better than training." Kise darted his tongue. "Whatever. Let's meet later at the training camp. The curfew is at 9 PM . Tomorrow we have to train early so don't be late, especially you Daiki" Akashi narrowed his heteromatic eyes on me. I swallowed.

2 hours later at Maji's

"... and so next week, me and my agent are gonna go to Europe for a special photoshoot..." I didn't listen to Kise's excited rambling and continued to swallow my fries and my burgers just like Murasakibara. "Hey are you listening ? " Kise pouted. "No I'm not listening" I answered frankly " Mmm what were you talking about already ?" Murasakibara lazily asked. Kise falling expression made me chuckle. " Whatever, Kise, don't ya have more exciting stories for us ? " I asked slyly. " Like ...what ?" "Well,ya know.. hot stories between you and your female models friends." Kise looked flustered at my insinuation. "You know, I'm not like that Aominecchi" "Heh" I smirked "What about you and your male models friends then ? " Murasakibara almost choked on its food and Kise blushed harder. " W-well, n-no..." he stammered. I laughed internally : teasing Kise was so much fun. "So what's yer type then ?" Kise opened his mouth to say something but Murasakibara cut him " Well, I gotta go ~" . "What already ? You don't wanna come to the arcades with us Murasakibaracchi ? " "Nah, now that I ate my fill, I'll go back to the training camp. See you later. " And just like that Murasakibara exited the restaurant leaving the two of us alone." Umm, Aominecchi, about my type I...I" I looked Kise, he still looked flustered but also oddly determined. A red flag raised in my head. _This is no good_. "Yeah, yeah I was just joking" I dismissed him. I took my food tray and put it on his place. "Let's go to the arcades Kise" Kise closed his mouth for the second time that day. I had an inkling about what he was gonna tell me but I didn't want to hear it. Definitely. I sighed, so much for teasing him. We both exited the restaurant.

As we weren't familiar with the area, Kise asked our way to an old lady who gladly helped us. Apparentely, Kise's charms worked on old people too. And so we walked for at least 30 minutes, when I noticed something weird. "Kise" I whispered walking closer to him " don't turn around we are being followed" He looked at me with an expression that screamed 'what !?' I looked at him with expression that screamed: 'Don't panic'. He seemed to calmed down and resumed our mental conversation.I felt their steps getting closer,I frowned, it was the ideal place for an ambush. The shortcut the Obaa-chan showed us included this narrow empty street. I placed my hand in front of Kise who eyed me curiously. I looked at him and mentally told him 'let's run in five. four .three' Kise gulped and my fingers continued the countdown ' Go !'. We both ran as fast as we could.


	2. Part 2

CLOUD 9

 **Part 2**

Aomine's POV

We were both running fast but this place was a real labyrinth. "Aominecchi where are we going ?" "Shut up, Kise and run" Crossroads of narrow streets after crossroads. I was beginning to get tired, and not being a narcissist, but this was a feat for a athletic person like me to get tired. I turned right then left, then left again, in a desperate attempt to outrun our opponents but without success. What did they want anyway ? Money ? Or maybe they just wanted to beat us up...

After 20 minutes of nonstop running I managed to get out of this fucking labyrinth in what seemed to be an important carrefour. There were people everywhere. I made a break to catch my breath,the creeps weren't following me anymore but then I noticed something...neither was Kise. "Shit" I muttered. "Kisee !"

Kise's POV

"Damn it "seemed like I ran straight into a dead end.

"Well, well well, did you get lost, pretty boy ?" I heard behind me. I turned around to meet the eyes of my pursuers and recognized some of them. There were mainly Todou players: one of them being the guy who almost got in a fight with Aominecchi this morning. "What do you want ? " I asked. "I just thought we could have some fun together " he answered, his voice falsely innocent. " Oh ? But where is you boyfriend ? Did he abandon you ? " I glared at them, but it just made them laugh. They advanced toward me until my back hit the wall. I noticed that some of them wore baseball bat and chains, Momoi was right about their reputation. "Well, how about we play together ? " And before I could utter an answer, they jumped on me like a bunch of hungry hyenas. If at the beginning I was able to put up a good fight, soon I couldn't follow up anymore and I found myself crouched to the dirty floor while a painful rainfall of kicks and punches poured on me. From the corner of my eye, I could see that one of my harassers filmed my humiliation with his camera. _Damn it_ , I couldn't do anything except wait until they're finished. "Aominecchi..." I whispered. _Where are you ? Did you really abandon me ?_ My eyes were tearing up.

"Hey you! The fuck are you doing to Kise ? Let him go ! " My eyes widened, I couldn't turn my face to look at him, but I could recognize that voice anywhere 'Aominecchi !'. The assaillants left me alone to attack him. Meanwhile, I felt my consciousness drifting away...

"Kisee! Kise ! Wake up!" "Hmm ?" I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry. " Ah Aominecchi !?" My mouth was dry and my head hurts. _For how long was I unconscious ?_ "Thank God,Kise you okay !" Aominecchi's concerned face send a wam tingle to my heart. I sat up carefully "And you Aominecchi are you okay ? What happened to the delinqu... oh ! ?" That's when I saw the four battered bodies of my assaillants... they were unmoving. " I defeated them",he answered simply, THAT I could see... but _how ?_ As if he read my mind Aominecchi said scratching behind his head "When I saw what they did to you, I saw red, these bastards how dare they all gang up against you ?" "Aominecchi thanks " I smiled "without you I don't know what I would've done" "Enough talking,we need to leave NOW, I don't want people to find us here or to be there when they wake up, let's go !"

"Okay" but when I tried to stand up I felt a stinging pain, my left foot hurt. "Kise, don't tell me they hurt your leg ?" "No,no it's okay, everything's alright !" I lied. I didn't want Aominecchi to worry any more, he did enough. But looking at his dubitative expression, I guessed that I had more convincing to do. " Look ," I begun. I raised my left leg and proceded to stomp it hard against the floor. " I am ok-oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuch !" I wailed.I rolled on the floor holding my leg. _This really hurts like a bitch_. Aominecchi raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. _Damn, so much to look cool in front of him !_ The bluenette sighed and turned around " Here, you can climb on !" he said gesturing to his back. "No-it's okay !" I panicked. " Kise, should I remind you that we don't have anytime to lose ? " he said angrily. "Or would you prefer me to carry you bridal style by force ?" Resigned, I opted for the first option and climbed on his back. He lifted me up easily. I was uncomfortable. " I am not heavy, am I ?" "Tch..Are you underestimating me ? And now stop wrigling you idiot !" "Sorry.." I relaxed myself against him and we fell into a comfortable silence.I smiled in spite of myself, Aominecchi's body was really warm. The nape of his neck looked nice and I tightened my hold against this neck. He also smelled really good. A mixture between deodorant or cologne and, I wasn't the type who liked how people smell after physical effort, but Aominecchi was an exception: his fragrance was peculiar there was something wild to it, but it wasn't offensive at all, it was appealing even after he ran a marathon and fought against a bunch of thugs. But it could be that my love for him twisted my senses of perception and left me unable to remain objective to anything related to this ridiculous piggyback ride made me fall harder for him which didn't make things easier for me.

**** more than one hour later

"Kise ? " "Yes ?" "Where are we ? " I looked around us, we left the maze we were stuck in earlier, but it's not like we were back to the street of before. " I dunno. Don't tell me... Aominecchi's got us lost ?" I panicked "Hey, it's not like you do much either. I even have to carry your ass." " Maybe we should ask someone our path ? " I proposed. "Do you know the adress of the camp ?" "ummm " I racked my memory in search of the info "nope" I answered lamely."Tch.. I wish I listened to Satsuki's advice and noted it down. " Aominecchi put me down and we both tried to think of a solution. " Ah ! I know ! How about we call Akashi so that they come to fetch us ? " Aominecchi took out his phone and tsk-ed " My phone's battery is dead. Yours ?" "Mine" I took out my phone only to find out that it was completely destroyed. "Noo, my parents are gonna kill me" The bluenette smirked. " Guess it got smashed during that fight earlier." "Well it could be worse, it could be raining ! " I tried to cheer up. "Kise... don't jinx it. " he warned me.

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. "Huh ? Don't tell me ?" "Great." The bastard's (yeah because sometimes Aominecchi was such a bastard) voice dripped with sarcasm. And in a few seconds, the rainy weather, turned into a raging tempest. It was raining hard and the wind blew strongly. I wasn't religious or superstitious like Midorimachi, but _God must really hate me or something_. Pretty sure, it's because I had those lewd feelings toward a male friend. We ran and hid into a store waiting for the rain to calm down... but eventually the store had to close down and we got kicked out.

It was already dark outside but the storm hadn't calmed down one bit. We were cold and drenched. "Aominecchi ! What should we do ?" _We aren't gonna spend the night outside, right?_ "Let's go in there !" He pointed toward a shady establishment. It was a hotel...a love hotel to be precise. In front of it, its name was written in pink luminescent capital letters : 'CLOUD 9 ' it read.I blushed like a tomato. _That'it, God is definitely testing me_ , I thought.

 **Author's note:** **Here, I delivered the second part. Unfortunately, you will have to wait for part 3 to get a lemon. It will also be my first lemon and since English isn't my first language, it may take a while until it get's released. But I am gonna do my best.**


End file.
